LA Playlist
by s-sdensi
Summary: Collection of drabbles from songs I feel inspired by! Latest chapter: One Step At A Time- Jordin Sparks, Updates on Thursdays!
1. Daylight

LA PLAYLIST

**AN: It's me again.I know I should be updating Marty Deeks and the Lions, but I got an inspiration from my Pandora playlist and decided to try this out! The usual disclaimer: I own nothing except these drabbles. Daylight is own by Maroon 5 and NCIS:LA to Shane Brennan! :)**

Song: Daylight

Artist: Maroon 5

Ship: Densi

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Tomorrow. March 28. He's to go undercover, _again._ All alone. No backup. As a arms dealer, Mason Reed, ex-cop whose career went bad when he was wrongly accused of being a dirty cop. Kensi doesn't want to let him go. Not with 1 month left before their baby comes. Of course his op is supposed to be 3-4 weeks. She can't help but be worried about him. Who knows what idiotic he'll do which might result in him being... killed. She feels his arms wrap around her and rest on her bloated belly. She sighs and leans into him as he whispers "I'll be back Fern. Don't worry." She slowly turns around and straightens his collar. "Come back to me, safely." She kisses him and reluctantly lets go. He kisses her on the forehead and gets into his car and drives away. Tears well up in her eyes as she returns back inside the old Spanish mission.

**Ok, that went well... at least I think so. Leave a review and if you want please feel free to suggest any more song suggestions! Thanks guys! :)**

**Nimisha**


	2. Blown Away

LA PLAYLIST

**This was a challenging song... Enjoy!**

_Song: Blown Away_

_Artist: Carrie Underwood_

_Pairing: None (Nell centric)_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_

October 1999- **AU**

It was just another day in the Jones' household. The father, Jeffrey Jones, was watching another football game on the television when the eldest daughter, Nell, enters her home after a long day at school. With her are her young 2 sisters, Christina and Victoria, and her 3 brothers, Cody, Nathan, and Hunter. Nell has just finished sending all the kids upstairs to start their homework when her father bellows at her to come to the living room. Nell sighs and prepares herself for the abuse to come.

After her father was satisfied with the sexual abuse, he lets Nell go and Nell runs to the room her siblings and she share and locks the door. The girls immediately comfort Nell when she starts to cry and the boys awkwardly look on still shocked after hearing Nell's screams. Suddenly, a piercing siren rings through the air and Nell stops sobbing an stares at the sky. The sky is a pale yellow with menacing, dark clouds spinning around and around and around. Nell pales. Not a tornado! Nell gathers the courage and leads her siblings back into the living room. They spot their father passed out on the couch with beer bottles surrounding him. The siblings run outside to the storm cellar and leave their father in his unconscious state inside the house. As the tornado blows through, the kids fall asleep along with Nell.

Next morning, Nell doesn't hear anything outside, and decides to peek outside. She signals to Christina, who woke up shortly after Nell, to wake up the rest and come outside. As they all climb out of the cellar, there is no sign of their house or their father. As the kids walk to their aunt's house 2 miles away, the stop at their mother's grave and Nell whispers to the stone: "He's gone mom. Don't worry about us now."


	3. One Step At A Time

LA PLAYLIST

AN: Sooo sorry for the delay! I have two more chapters in the work after this! :)

_Song: One Step At A Time_

_Artist: Jordin Sparks_

_Pairing: None (Kensi centric)_

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**

**We live and we learn to take**  
**One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

As Kensi walked out of the building, she silently gave a small sigh. To think that Kensi Blye is wearing a formal dress, high heels and makeup. All this effort for nothing. Another missed job opportunity. She climbed in to her car, and started to drive out of the parking lot. "What have I done wrong? What makes the other candidates better than me?" She stopped by the cemetery where her dad was buried and knelt in front of his grave. "Hey daddy. I just went for another interview. No luck yet. I know I should keep going, but it's hurts, daddy. I can't keep going to interview after interview and just get rejected every time. Help me daddy, please." Kensi wiped a stray tear away and got up to go back to her car. As she was walking back to her car, she turned around as a kind voice called her. "Miss Blye?" A small lady with glasses curiously peered up at her. "Yes?" Kensi asked as her curiosity spiked. "My name is Henrietta Lange. I heard you were looking for a job? Would you like to have a cup of tea?" Kensi smiled. "Where can we meet?"

At a Starbucks

When Kensi exited the Starbucks with her coffee cup, she smiled instead of sighing. Finally. All the interviews from the past month are all history now. This Ms. Lange gave Kensi a job after explaining what NCIS is and what the LA branch does. Ms. Lange fixed everything, and Kensi is now due to leave tomorrow for D.C. for the training course. Special Agent Kensi Blye. As she drives home, Kensi know that her father would be so proud of her.


	4. Moves Like Jagger

LA PLAYLIST

AN= As promised, next chapter! :) [And a big thank you to SnoopGirl69 for her suggestion!]

_Song: Moves Like Jagger_

_Artist: Maroon 5_

_Pairing: Densi_

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

The music in the club was loud and pounding. It wasn't so hard to find the mop of messy blond hair among the crowd. Sitting all alone at the bar, it seemed like Deeks was waiting for his "date" to come back from wherever she was. As Kensi made her way over to Deeks, a brown haired guy that was just a bit taller than her blocked her. If this was the old Kensi, she may have accepted the guy's offer of a drink and maybe more. But now, she was on a mission and didn't care about getting a date. Instead of letting her go, the guy kept persisting that she have a drink with him. Using the date trick, she finally got out of the guy's clutches and made her way to Deeks. Once she sat at the seat next to him, Deeks turned over to her with a slightly nervous look.

"Hey.. partner. Watcha' doing here?"

"You texted me. Needed me to bail you out. Do you need my help?"

Turns out, Deeks' date, Kendra, gave Deeks' a "bad feeling". As Deeks finished the story and asking Kensi to help him, Kendra sashayed over to Deeks. This Kendra was a short red head, something different from Deeks' usual blonde girlfriends.

"Heeey honey! Who's this?" Kendra had her hand on Deeks' shoulder and screeched in a high pitched voice.

"This is Fern, my.." Deeks started with a playful wink to Kensi, when Kendra interrupted.

"Sister? Co-worker? Boss?"

"Girlfriend." Kendra stared at Kensi, then at Deeks for a while then screeched again.

"WHY DID YOU LEAD ME ON? COULDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TAKEN BY THIS BITCH?" Kendra's pale face turned an ugly shade of red as she shouted at Deeks.

"I did. You kept persisting that I have a drink with you. I agreed to one drink to be polite. It's not my fault that you were all over me." A calm Deeks slowly replied. "Now if you'll allow me, I'd like to have a dance with my girlfriend." Deeks pulled Kensi to the dance floor as a slow song was playing. As the two were swaying gently to the music, the man who blocked Kensi earlier came stumbling onto the dance floor, drunk, and clambered his way over to Deeks and Kensi.

"You.. stole her from me. I want her back now." The man slurred as he tried to grab Kensi. Instead, he grabbed onto thin air and collapsed on the floor. Deeks grinned at Kensi. "Come on girlfriend. Let's go home." The two shared a kiss, and walked out of the club with Kendra glaring at them.

**Like this chapter? Do I deserve reviews? :) And what do you guys think of the promo for the finale? I'm excited for the possible Densi kiss! **

**Nimisha**


End file.
